Pictures with Santa
by Bitway
Summary: He'd never take a picture with someone who dressed up as Santa Claus for the holidays. Guess this might be his first year to actually do it. {obamitsu, modern au, secret santa for kwarfish on tumblr}


"Uwaah! Look, Iguro! Santa Claus is here!" Mitsuri practically squeals while pointing towards Santa, who had his own photoshoot ready in the center of the mall. There was a rather large backdrop, a tree too huge it was a miracle it even managed to get in here. Stuffed reindeers and huge presents that decorated the line to take a picture with him.

Obanai wasn't as thrilled as she was. He took one look at the Santa and then the line that led up to him. It was nothing more than a headache in his eyes as it was filled with young kids and parents. He could even make out a few unhappy ones who were being forced into this by their parents while others were bouncing in place in their excitement to meet with dear old Santa Claus.

"Come on, Kanroji, let's-"

"Iguro!"

As his name was shouted, her head turned, their eyes meeting. In hers were nothing but sparkles of determination, joy. A beautiful look but also one he knew too well. He had a feeling what was to come next.

"Let's take a picture with him! I'm sure it'll be so fun!" She chirped, her hands taking a hold of his. Warmth immediately spread throughout him upon her touch.

To anyone else, his response would have been along the lines of, 'I'm a grown adult. I don't want to take a picture with Santa Clause'. Which would be followed by degrading comments that would mostly likely deter them from wanting to take a picture.

But, this was Mitsuri he was speaking to and not some lowly trash.

As much as he he didn't want to go along with this, he just couldn't say no to her. It was something she wanted to do, it would make her happy, even if they were a little too old for this.

"Alright," he breathed out. He kept a straight face, assuring that no signs of annoyance would be displayed for her to see. Of course, even if there was, it would all disappear once that huge smile broke onto her face.

Mitsuri cheered, still holding onto his hand and giving it a squeeze. After, he was instantly tugged towards the end of the line. She had kept a hold of his hand even after having pulling him along. Whether she was aware of it or not, Obanai wasn't sure, but he wasn't going to point it out.

"So, Iguro," she starts, head turning to him. "What are you going to ask Santa for Christmas?"

"What am I going to ask from him?" He repeated. That was…a tough question. Obanai didn't believe in Santa Claus. He knew the one they were going to take a picture with was just someone's job to help out for the holidays. There was no point in telling this Santa what he wanted for Christmas. But, Mitsuri was waiting for his answer. He'd give her one.

"A new tank for Kaburamaru."

"Aww you're so sweet," she said softly. "But that's for Kaburamaru! What about _you_?"

"I guess…a new sweater would be nice." It was generic enough and the truth. He needed a warmer one for the rest of winter. "And you?"

She responds with a hum, placing a finger against her lips. Eyes close as she thinks for a few seconds.

"I don't think I can ask for food from Santa. And maybe…" Her cheeks begin to flush and she shakes her head to the thought. It intrigues Obanai, but unfortunately she doesn't continue with it. "New socks! I've been wanting some longer ones lately."

"I think Santa will get you some." If not, he knew what he'd be getting her for Christmas. Now it was only about finding the right pair for her.

"Ah, we're next!"

Mitsuri smiled, seeming just as giddy as some of the children in line. She was far too excited and received some strange looks by the parents. Obanai made sure they weren't staring with a glare of his own back at them.

When it was their turn to go, Mitsuri tugged on Obanai until they were directed to be on opposite side of Santa Claus. Mitsuri was more than happy to sit upon his lap while Obanai chose to stand. Once Santa had spoken to both of them, it was time to take their picture. But first, Obanai had to slip a silent threat to the poor costumed worker. If he were to dare lay a single hand on Mitsuri, his whole career would be ended in minutes. Afraid of how serious the boy was about it, he made sure to leave his arm away from the girl. It didn't help that Obanai was watching him like a hawk. The only time his eyes were peeled off of him were for the picture.

When it was done, Mitsuri happily jumped off his lap. "Thank you, Santa!" She said with a little bow before dashing off to see the pictures. Obanai only gave him a glare that he'd be haunted by for the rest of the evening.

"Oh my god, I love them!"

Obanai swears that he could see hearts coming from Mitsuri as she exclaimed that. The images were all the same, just different angles of the three together. Mitsuri smiling brightly, the only one clearly happy in the picture, Obanai had worn a serious and unmoving expression, and Santa could have seen more jolly, thankfully his beard made it seem like he was giving a wider smile. The only good thing that came out from this, Obanai thought, was Mitsuri's place in the image.

"Do you think we can take them all?" Mitsuri asked.

"Yeah. We'll take them." Obanai was already beginning to pull out his wallet as he heard the girl gasp.

"You don't have to pay for them, Iguro! It was my idea."

"It's fine." He had to make sure not to let her get in a chance to say she wanted to pay for them. The pictures were a little pricey, too much for a mall Santa picture, so he figured it was best he spent his own money on this. He made sure to buy enough for both of them, going with the 'deal' of getting two larger prints and a smaller one that had could be used for their wallets.

With their pictures in hand, they begin to leave this photo-op area and resume their walk around the mall. Before they walk too far, Mitsuri flings herself onto Obanai, pressing her body against his as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you so much for taking a picture with me, Iguro," she says softly. "I'll make sure to always cherish them!"

His lips dare to curve upward and he wishes that he could hide that stupid smile forming. But for once…maybe he could let himself smile. For her.

Taking a picture with Santa Claus hadn't been so bad after all.


End file.
